


Yes, Hiccup, Your Mother Knows How To Flirt

by ashleybenlove



Series: Ashley's HTTYD Rare Pair Week 2017 Fics [3]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Flirting, He's wrong, Hiccup doesn't think his mom knows how to flirt, Kissing, Post-How to Train Your Dragon 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: “Mala is flirting with your mother,” Astrid noted.“Hmm?” Hiccup asked.Mala did seem quite relaxed with his mother, and he had never seen Mala that relaxed before. Did Mala just tuck her hair behind her ear? Did his mother just coyly smile?





	Yes, Hiccup, Your Mother Knows How To Flirt

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my tumblr in November 2017 for HTTYD Rarepair Week 2017 for the prompt: “How long have you been standing there?”
> 
> This was inspired by a conversation I had [with whosthatgal on Tumblr.](http://ashleybenlove.tumblr.com/post/165535665261/whosthatgal-ashleybenlove-whosthatgal)
> 
> This fic takes place sometime after HTTYD2. And because it was written pre-Race to the Edge season 6... well... it diverges from canon.

Hiccup watched from afar as his mother talked animatedly to his ally and friend, Queen Mala. 

He wasn’t sure what they were talking about but he was sure that the topic of dragons might be involved somehow. 

He heard movement from behind him that told him his friends were joining him where he had chosen to stand.

“Mala is flirting with your mother,” Astrid noted. 

“Hmm?” Hiccup asked. 

Mala did seem quite relaxed with his mother, and he had never seen Mala that relaxed before. Did Mala just tuck her hair behind her ear? Did his mother just coyly smile? 

He felt someone lean against him.

“Dude, your mom is totally flirting with Mala,” Ruffnut said. She leaned against Hiccup, her front pressing against Hiccup’s back, her arms resting over his shoulders. Ruff was so close to Hiccup that he could feel her breath on his face as Ruffnut added, “I don’t blame her, Mala’s a babe.” 

“Nah!” Hiccup replied. “She’s just being friendly. I don’t think she even knows how to flirt.”

Snotlout let out a “Hah!” followed by a “Hiccup, come on.”

“What?” Hiccup replied.

“She was married, dude. I’m sure she flirted with your dad before they got married,” Snotlout said. “Or before they made you.” 

“Snotlout!” Hiccup quietly exclaimed. “Fishlegs, please tell him he’s wrong.”

“They’re flirting,” Fishlegs said, without missing a beat.

“Yup,” Tuffnut said.

They continued to watch Mala and Valka talk for several more minutes, seeing the obvious flirting for themselves, and then…

Mala and Valka leaned in at the same time and their lips met in a slow but eventually very enthusiastic kiss. 

His friends around him, including Eret, who had opted to keep his mouth shut during the whole “they’re flirting” conversation, were now cheering. And also wolf whistling. And just generally being their loud selves. 

“Go mom!” Hiccup exclaimed, awkwardly. He was not sure of how he should approach this situation. Support seemed like the best course of action so he went with that. 

And when the two women stopped kissing, Valka looked vaguely surprised to see her son and his six friends enthusiastically supporting her kissing someone. 

Mala, on the other hand had a question: “How long have you been standing there?” 

Hiccup raised his hands apologetically.


End file.
